jeuxdystopiquesfandomcom-20200214-history
Earthvision Battle Royale 2027
The Earthvision Battle Royal 2027, also known as the EBR 2027, Earthvision 2027, or more simply country 2027, was the 12th edition of the annual Battle Royale contest that took place in Costa Rica. A total of 193 nations took part and sent one citizen to this event. The Earthvision consisted of four semi-finals, each starting the day after the other, with the first starting on the 13th, and so on. The host nation, Costa Rica, was the winning nation of the 2026 edition the previous year, which meant that they automatically qualified to the Grand Final for this year's edition. The other 192 nations were drawn randomly into pots - regardless of country location - and distributed into the four semi finals. There, each citizen would compete in a fight to the death until 12 remain (11 in semi-final 4). The qualifiers from each semi-final would then be rescued from the arena and 8 days later would make up the 48 (including the host nation) in the Grand Final. Each nation was allowed to pick their citizen in any way they choose, as long as they were picked before March 5th. Cameroon was the winner of this edition of the Battle Royale. They became the fourth African nation to win the event. In second place was the tiny Himalayan nation of Bhutan. Rounding out the top 5 was Laos, Norway, and Tajikistan. Host nation Costa Rica finished a respectable 10th, while Qatar finished in last. Arena Even with the large amount of opposition to Costa Rica's hosting by numerous environmental groups, there were many options for the EOs and the Government to choose from. Though the Tapantí National Park was once considered the hot favorite to be the Arena in the beginning of the year, it was revealed on the day of the Semi-Finals that the Arena would be the island of Chira, located in the Gulf de Colorado only about a mile away from the nearest shoreline. The few villages and their inhabitants were evacuated to nearby cities for the duration of the EBR. Not the entire island was used; the southern portions, though technically within the Arena, went unexplored by the citizens and therefore left untouched. The natural predators and Arena muttations included muttation vipers, howler monkeys, and pumas. There was plentiful nourishment located throughout the Arena; the citizens were able to fish in the river and hunt various wildlife in the tropical forests. Format and Rules The draw to determine which nation would compete in which semifinal as well as the pod number for the host country took place in San Jose on December 1st of 2026. Costa Rica was selected to start on Pod 34. Each competing nation had to declare their intent to join by December 1st, and declare their competing citizen by March 5, 2027. Most countries picked their citizen through an internal selection. These are done when the governments hold a nationally televised lottery where citizens are assigned a set of numbers, and are chosen if their numbers are picked. There are millions of cases each year where people try to volunteer for to be their nation's citizen. In this situation, the volunteers are given as many lottery numbers as they can buy (in some countries they cost as little as $2, while in bigger countries like the US, Russia, Australia, etc. prices can go up to $1000 each), so the chances one of their number combinations is picked goes up. Though the vast majority of citizens picked embrace their fate and their chance to take part in this romanticized gladiator-style event, most governments dispatch thousands of personnel across their country so that they can reach their chosen citizen within minutes of being selected, just in case one tries to run away. In the meantime, citizen's are usually invited to multiple locations across the globe as to promote themselves and their country, create alliances, and get sponsors. The 2027 circuit was the most dazzled in the 12 year history of the EBR. It hit every major city in the world. While there are tens to hundreds of unofficial smaller parties all around the world, the biggest and most watched are the Official pre-parties sanctioned by the EOs. It is not required to go on tour to any of these parties; the decision is entirely up to the government and how much they want to spend their strictly-defined EO imposed budget on it ($500,000 per nation). The schedule for these major ones are: *New York City, USA - 13 March *London, England - 20 March *Moscow, Russia - 27 March *Shangai, China - 1 April *Tokyo, Japan - 3 April *Sydney, Australia - 9 April *Rio de Janeiro, Brazil - 17 April After being chosen, the citizens took part in a press conference outside their home and the build-up started. Depending on how early or late their national reaping was, they either stayed at their home (under close discreet surveillance), went on tour, or were transported immediately to the host country where they and the hundreds of other citizens stayed in a citizen-only village. They were allowed to have family and friends come and visit them up until the day before the citizen competed in the Battle Royal. All citizens had to arrive exactly one month prior to the first semi-final, in order for them to have enough time to train and acclimate to the surroundings. The EOs provided each citizen with a personal team that includes trainers, stylists, cooks, field specialists, etc. For the month or two that the citizens were there, they were encouraged to learn survival skills and do strength training so they could improve their survival chances (and provide a great entertainment show). The evening before the first semi-final, the Opening Ceremony took place. Comparable to the ceremonies of the Olympic Games, this one celebrated x history and culture and included many pyrotechnics, acts and performances, music, and fireworks. The Parade of Nations took place shortly afterwards, which included each citizen pulled by a high-tec chariot decorated to represent their country, surrounded by an entourage of performers showing off that country's culture and national symbols, all of which was led by their national flag. Speeches were held by the EOs and the x government, followed by citizen oaths and raising of flags. Finally, the cauldron was lit to symbolize the official start of the Battle Royale, to be extinguished only by the winner of the Grand Final themselves. Following the Opening Ceremony, all citizens went on a lockdown. They were not permitted to leave their building or have access to any outside information that could have helped them in the Arena. Citizens in semi-finals two, three, and four were not allowed to view or have any knowledge of what happens in the semi-final that occurs before theirs as well. This was to ensure that the suspense is kept and no citizen had an unfair advantage over an other. Qualification 193 Nations participated in this edition of the Earthvision Battle Royale. Forty-eight nations competed in the first three semi-finals, while forty-seven competed in the fourth semi-final. Semi-Final 1 The first semi-final took place between 13 June and 16 June. Semi-Final 2 The second semi-final took place between 14 June and 18 June. Semi-Final 3 The third semi-final took place between 15 June and 19 June. Semi-Final 4 The fourth semi-final took place between 16 June and 19 June. Summary of the Semi-Finals File:EBR 2027 - Semifinal 1.png| Semi-Final 1 File:EBR 2027 - Semifinal 2.png| Semi-Final 2 File:EBR 2027 - Semifinal 3.png| Semi-Final 3 File:EBR 2027 - Semifinal 4.png| Semi-Final 4 Preparation for the Grand Final Pod Order The draw for the pot order, which determines where around the Cornucopia a nation's citizen is to stand and take off for it when the Battle starts, was held on June 20th. It is seen as important because a citizen who gets drawn towards the middle is in a direct straight line to the Cornucopia and slightly closer, as oppose to those at either end who are further away and at an angle. Live Coverage of the Grand Final Welcome to the start of the Earthvision Battle Royale 2027! In just over 5 minutes, 48 citizens representing countries from all across the globe will be raised onto their pods going into the Arena, and in what will likely be two and a half weeks, one will emerge as the sole victor. One can only imagine how nervous and anxious the competing countries' fans are, and how even more nervous the citizens must be! Day 1 (27 June) Chahida N'Ait of is killed by Lei Kapiolani of . Alex Matos of is killed by Lei Kapiolani of . Jacquie Seaton of slips down a steep incline and dies when she hits the floor. Renata Tapilatu of is gored to death by a giant muttation macaw. Adem Ferhatović of is mercy-killed by his ally Danijel Ivić of . Lakmali Hettige of is killed by Ronan Lanoux of . Day 1 Recap It is the end of Day 1 and it was a rather exciting day. Last year's runners-up Bosnia & Herzegovina was forced to die, sadly. Adem was savagely mauled by a puma, and his ally Danijel from Croatia had to perform a mercy-kill to put him out of his misery. Another star-citizen today was Lei of Palau, who got the Battle Royale's first two kills. Six citizens died, 42 remain. Day 2 (28 June) Marianne Tregre of is killed by Zumruda Pour of . Carla Bozonnetanga of is killed by Mohamed Isack of . Louisa Konice of is attacked and killed by a muttation water viper while trying to fish in the water. Juliane Holm of is killed by Romas Gecevicius of . Aleksandra Karajić of is killed by Danijel Ivić of . Day 2 Recap It was another exciting day! The big talking-point is obviously the killings of the Top 2 favorites to win! Both the citizens from Ghana and Madagascar were eliminated by citizens who many didn't spare a thought for, which has already shaken up the bookies' odds. Also, poor Danijel from Croatia just had to perform another kill on a fellow Balkan citizen when he was forced to kill his last remaining ally Aleksandra of Serbia. Will he ever catch a break? Five citizens died, 37 remain. Day 3 (29 June) Handoko Kong of is killed by Kayla Basilone of . Day 3 Recap Today was much slower, with the only kill coming from Kayla of Malta, who ran into Handoko of Indonesia on the shorelines of the island before she engaged in a fist fight and bludgeoned him to death. One citizen died, 36 remain. Day 4 (30 June) Judith Dandu of is killed by Mariela Costa of . Lei Kapiolani of is killed by Taiseer Akhtar of . Hanna Rodenberg of is killed by Mastana Arashova of . Josette Paladongbo of is killed by Romas Gecevicius of . Ikrimah Binebine of is killed by Romas Gecevicius of . Felix Heitmann of is killed by Dumitria Epureanu of . Day 4 Recap This EBR seems to be going by faster than many others! It was another action and death-filled day today. A big celebration is taking place in the Fan Zones of San Jose as the host nation's very own Mariela got her first kill - against Malawi. Also noteworthy was Romas of Lithuania getting his third kill. The 38 year old's sheer strength and calculating mindset has raised his standing in the odds table and now some odds are as low as 5/1, placing him within the top 5! Six citizens died, 30 remain. Day 5 (1 July) Taiseer Akhtar of is killed by Manaahil Habeeb of . Jamie Martinborough of is killed by Arnav Kanda of . Kayla Basilone of is killed by Ronan Lanoux of . Jemima Kahn of is killed by Roger Gaume of . Mohamed Isack of is killed by Ronan Lanoux of . Amani Plunkett of is killed by Lur Savala of . Day 5 Recap These might just go down as the shortest EBR ever! We are only 6 days into this, and already over half the citizens have been killed off. The big story is Canada, with Ronan being placed as the most likely citizen to win after he gets his fourth kill. He is looking extremely-strong, as if no one can stop him. Will that come true? Six citizens died, 24 remain. Day 6 (2 July) Chayo Artiga of is killed by Belendia Agere of . Day 6 Recap It was a slower day. Many citizens either spent time trying to either stay cool from the tropical heat and humidity, or hunted in the far regions of the Arena, safe from most of the muttations and other citizens trying to kill them. One citizen died, 23 remain. Day 7 (3 July) Shoshana Velez of , weakened by a muttation malarial virus and starvation, is easily killed by a passing muttation puma. Anise Morugla of is killed by Lur Savala of . Day 7 Recap Two citizens died, 21 remain. Day 8 (4 July) Madalena Saldanha of dies of a muttation malarial infection. Manaahil Habeeb of is pulled out to sea by rip current and drowns. Ronan Lanoux of is killed by a large muttation cobra. Edwardo Pazarella of is killed by Sailaja Adhikary of . Day 8 Recap The world is in shock! The number one favorite to win, Ronan of Canada, has been strangled and eaten by a large cobra! Everyone thought he would win - no on expected him to not reach the top 10! It's anyone's guess as to who will win now. Four citizens died, 17 remain. Day 9 (5 July) Damario Nicolas Manese of is killed by Roselani Manwilaivong of . Day 9 Recap One citizen died, 16 remain. Day 10 (6 July) There were no events today. Day 11 (7 July) Dumitria Epureanu of is killed by Richard Bureau of . Zumruda Pour of is killed by Mastana Arashova of . Arnav Kanda of is killed by Mastana Arashova of . Lur Savala of is killed by Mastana Arashova of . Danijel Ivić of is killed by Mastana Arashova of . Day 11 Recap Wow! This 12 year old girl - the youngest in the competition - has just skyrocketed up the odds list to 1st in a matter of minutes after killing FOUR citizens in a row! It was during the Feast at the Cornucopia, and this little girl - who is reported to have a keen interest in engineering and science back home - set up a mine explosive using the mines from under the Pods. When the announcement of the Feast came, so did many of the favorites like Danijel of Croatia and Lur of Bolivia. The citizens of Croatia, Bolivia, India, and the United Arab Emirates all raced to the Feast at once, hoping to be the first there, but they all got there at the same time and one of them triggered the mines, and the rest was a bloody mess that the whole world saw. The whole time, Mastana was hidden in a nearby bush, watching. Five citizens died, 11 remain. Day 12 (8 July) Roger Gaume of is killed by Sailaja Adhikary of . Mariela Costa of is killed by Lewis Thornton of . Romas Gecevicius of is killed by Belendia Agere of . Zack Albright of is killed by Richard Bureau of . Day 12 Recap Today is a day of disappointments. First, the host nation's very own Mariela was killed today by the tribute from the British Virgin Islands. Then, the second favorite Romas of Lithuania was killed by the citizen from Eritrea, who many are surprised is still alive. Lastly, the 16 year old teen from Ireland - Zack Albright - was ambushed and stabbed to death by the now number two favorite to win Richard of Cameroon. Four citizens died, 7 remain. Day 13 (9 July) There were no events today. Day 14 (10 July) Belendia Agere of is killed by Laura Breeland of . Day 14 Recap After the craziness of the Feast, the past couple days have been quiet. Belendia of Eritrea was killed by the teenage girl from Norway, Laura, while she was wandering through the tropical jungle in the southern part of the island. One citizen died, 6 remain. Day 15 (11 July) Lewis Thornton of , weakened by unhealed wounds, is cornered by muttation howler monkeys and mauled to death. Day 15 Recap One citizen died, 5 remain. Day 16 (12 July) Mastana Arashova of is killed by a group of roaming howler monkeys. Day 16 Recap She showed so much promise! The youngest citizen to ever make it into the top 5 has been killed. The world was captivated by this girl wonder with the mind to rival many scientists, but her strengths weren't there and she was easy pickings for a group of muttation monkeys. One citizen died, 4 remain. Day 17 (13 July) Laura Breeland of dies of a muttation malarial infection. Day 18 (14 July) Roselani Manwilaivong of is killed by Sailaja Adhikary of . Sailaja Adhikary of is killed by Richard Bureau of . Final Standings Controversy In the fourth semi-final, the citizen from Israel was responsible for the death of the citizen from Lebanon. This caused major diplomatic issues between the countries, and many of the surrounding Arab nations supported Lebanon with their threatening response. In the preceding months border skirmishes between the two nations killed thirty Israeli soldiers. In January of 2028 it was decided that Lebanon would be banned from the EBR for 6 years. Closing Ceremony The Closing Ceremony took place the night of July 16 and celebrated the victory of Richard Bureau and Cameroon, and the overall success of the Games in general. There were more cultural festivities, closing speeches, a montage of the most dramatic and noteworthy moments of the Battle Royale, and of course a slow-mo replay of the winning moment. Richard re-entered the stadium to thunderous roars and applause and, along with the prime minister of Cameroon, participated in the "passing down of the torch" segment of the Ceremony. The winner of the last Battle Royale, Noemi, passed down her golden laurel reef to Richard, to be worn around his head as a prestigious crown for all official appearances until he must pass down the same crown to the winner of the next Battle Royale. The Prime Minister of Cameroon accepted responsibility of his nation to host next year's games, while Richard symbolically extinguished the cauldron, signaling the end of the 12th Earthvision Battle Royale.